


Brama

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Z góry przepraszam - ten tekst to zapchajdziura.





	

Mała panna Granger stała przed barierką między peronami numer 9 i 10.

  
Hermionie trudno było uwierzyć w magię. Znała swoją wartość, wiedziała, że jest mądrą dziewczynką. Traktowała naukę bardzo poważnie. A to co działo się wokół niej przeczyło zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Pewnych rzeczy nie dało się wytłumaczyć w żaden racjonalny sposób.

  
Wizyta tego przedziwnego staruszka najpierw wprawiła ją w osłupienie, ale potem nastąpiło olśnienie. Jej rodzice - racjonalni ateiści - zawsze jej powtarzali, ze magia nie istnieje.

Teraz jednak okazywało się, że rzeczywistość jest zupełnie inna, o wiele bardziej zaskakująca.

  
I właśnie miała przekroczyć bramę do świata, w którym czekało na nią przeznaczenie.


End file.
